Welcome Home
by Suku17
Summary: FF7 KH2 mix. Axel, Larxene, Marluxia, Demyx, Xexym, and Zexion are living in Twilight Town while Castle Oblivion is being rennovated. Axel meets his longtimenosee brother and Xexym is reunited with all her AVALANCE friends. Not to mention some Turks!


**WARNING!!! THIS WAS SOME RANDOM IDEA I CAME UP WITH, SO IF YOU FLAME ME YOU SHALL PAY!!!! **_**  
**_

_**Xexym (ZEX-im) is my character. She's in the Orginization, taking number XIII after Roxas left. She is with Axel. I realize she is a "Mary Sue" so if you berate me about that, I will stab your eyes out with a spork!!! she has silver hair, mid-back length and controls mirror reflection. She, Axel, Zexion, Demyx, Marluxia, and Larxene are living in Twilight Town while Castle Oblivion is being remodeled. (Yes I realize how completey OOC that is. Shut up!!! -) Cloud, Tifa, Denzel, Marleen, the Turks, AVALANCHE and the other FF7 members live there as well. Okay, just so you weren't too lost in my strange, strange ideas .**_

**BOLD/sound effect**  
_Italics/ answering machines_  
Underlined /Thoughts  
_**bold slanty/answering machine voice**_

* * *

**RING. RING. RING. RING. **

"No... Axel..." Xexym groaned as Axel made a move to answer the phone. "Not now... let the machine pick it up..." She layed her head on his left shoulder and forced him back down half-heartedly. The phone rang for a few more minutes and the two Nobodies watched it from their lying position on the bed. Soon, the answering machine picked it up.

**_This is Xexym. I'm probably ignoring you right now, so leave a friggin' message already. BEEEEEP_**

_"Hey Xexym. Haven't talked to you forever! You never _did _answer your phone this early. I was going to ask if you'd like to come over later. AVALANCHE is having a sort of get-together. Hmm... You never really _did _like _those_ either... oh well. The address is 417 North Phire Drive. We hope you'll be there. Marleen and Denzel have missed you. That's all, oh, and Tifa says, _(Tifa) _GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED AND COME SEE US YOU LAZY GOOD FOR NOTHING!!! I know you're there! You're too lazy to GO anywhere _ANYWAY_. Just show up, okay Xex? Bye."_

_**END MESSAGE. You currently have 176 old messages and 238 new messages. BEEEP**_

"Oh my goddess..." Xexym said, newly awakened from the message. "Cloud and Tifa? AVALANCHE? They still live here? My GOD where have I BEEN?!?" Xexym stood up and walked to the full body mirror on the back of the bedroom door. "I look like I just slept on a park bench." She ran a hand through her silver hair.

" You look fine to me... but then again, I was sleeping there all night too." Axel walked to Xexym and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Birds of a feather," The fiery-haired man released Xexym and stretched. " or something like that. Oooh," He cracked his neck. " I needed that."

"Great. Well, I need coffee and some clothes that actually fit." Xexym looked at the closet. It was true. She slept in a pair of Axel's pajama bottoms which were about 3 time too big for her and hung 2 inches off her hips and one of his shirts, which was actually two times too big for Axel himself, so it was really almost 4 times too big for Xexym. The silver-haired girl walked to the closet and removed a pair of black pants and a torn, PUNK ROCK T-shirt. "Well, better than going naked."

"I beg to differ." Axel grinned evilly. " I think the former would be a great idea. For you, at least."

Xexym looked at him and sighed. "You pervert." (A.N. I actually had this conversation with my boyfriend, once.)

Axel looked skeptically at her as she rid herself of his shirt and reached for her own. " And you still get dressed in front of me. Hmph. Hypocrite." Axel walked to her and put his hands on her stomach before she pulled her T-shirt on. "Maybe I am a pervert, but that doesn't mean you should influence me... tsh." Axel pulled Xexym close to him and nuzzled her neck. "You're INFLUENCING me again. Stop it!" Axel kissed the part of her neck closest to his lips. "You're doing that on purpose now. Stop influencing me! I'm trying to be a good little boy, but you're influencing me." Axel teased.

Xexym rolled her eyes. " You are SO immature Axel!" She pushed Axel away gently and pulled her T-shirt on. " Maybe you won't be so, _influenced _if you're in the shower and I'm at the cafe." she threw a blue towel in his face. "Really. You smell like woodsmoke."

"You LOVE the smell of woodsmoke, though!" Axel whined. He HATED showers. But sadly, he had to take them to prevent himself from smelling like a bonfire. Axel, being a Nobody, didn't sweat or produce perspiration like a normal person. Instead, he developed a smoky smell, being his element is fire. (Luckily, he wasn't Demyx, who smelled like a murky lake when he didn't shower.) "Fine. I'll take the stupid shower and meet you at the cafe in 15 minutes." Axel tilted his head to the side, defeated. "Happy?"

"Whatever." Xexym smiled. "I'll see you in a bit. Bye." She gave Axel a quick peck on the cheek before exiting the room through the mirror on the door.

Axel shrugged and hung his head like a man on his last walk towards the gallows. "To the shower..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Xexym was on her way. She traveled from the mirror in the bedroom to the one in the living room where she grabbed her black leather trenchcoat and went to the front door and left, a smile on her face as she pictured Axel, stepping into the shower with a disgusted look on his face. Like a match in a tsunami. Xexym took the elevator to the first floor of the apartment building and stepped out into the street. It just keeps getting bigger out here, doesn't it. Sarcasm dripped off of her thoughts like rainwater. The street wasn't wide, and it was barely used. People on their way to the cafe usually used the main downtown road. From the complex, there was a way to walk right, that led to the small cafe, and left, to the bustling downtown street. Xexym pulled on her coat and took a right. 

"Well well well. What do we have here? A mercenary, perhaps?" A poison-smooth voice said as Xexym approached the front of the cafe. Tables and chairs sat on the walk in front of the small shop, and people sat laughing, talking, and enjoying their various drinks in the sunlit morning.

"Good morning, Demyx." Xexym yawned. Demyx did this almost every time he saw her. " How's it going?" Xexym stopped and turned to the shade, where Demyx stood, absolutely invisible to any human eye. "I _can_ see you, I hope you know."

"Come ON Xexym!!! Rain on my parade! Meanie." Demyx stepped out of the shadows. Honestly, out of all the Unknowns living in Twilight Town, Demyx fit in the best. The Melodious Nocturne was dressed in a plain, sleeveless grey T-shirt and a pair of overly-baggy blue jeans. His rocker-style haircut was a mix of his own naturally brown hair and a few blonde highlights. His acoustic guitar was in its soft case, slung over his back. He never went anywhere without it.

"You really need to work on your technique. If you're going to try and startle me, you can at LEAST fail with a little bit of your dignity. And mine." Xexym waved her hand dismissively at Demyx. "If you'll excuse me, I need some coffee."

Xexym walked into the cafe and stood in line. She didn't bother to look at the menu. "Just coffee." she said as she stepped to the counter. "Something without that crappy undertaste you people like. SPARE ME THE UNDERTASTE!" She leaned on the counter as the employee shouted something to the woman in the kitchen.

Without looking up, the woman in the kitchen obviously recognized the order. She smiled and yelled, "Good morning, Xexym!!! One coffee, minus the undertaste right away! Larxy's special." The blonde head turned to a small coffee pot behind her and poured some into a cup. She turned again and walked to the counter. "Here you go. Hey Demyx." Larxene's lightning blue eyes shifted to Demyx who stood behind Xexym. "That'll be 15 Munny."

"Wait just one second, Axel will be here in a second. He has the munny." Xexym looked at Larxene and took the cup of coffee. "How's work so far, Larx?"

"Pretty busy, actually. Marluxia dropped by earlier before he left for the Greenhouse. He works WAY too much." Larxene smiled and looked towards the front door. "Hi Axel!"

Xexym and Demyx both turned to the door to see Axel. The pyro had clean(er) clothes and his hair was still wet from the shower he had so bravely endeavored. The noisy din of the cafe stopped as almost everyone in the cafe turned to look at Axel, his bright red hair stood out just a little bit too much and with the obviousness of his emerald green eyes and the triangular marks on his cheeks made him into the "Interesting Topic of the Day" wherever he went.

"Hey guys." Axel walked to the counter. He turned around to face all the people staring at him. "Ahem. You're coffee's getting cold." He turned back to the counter and the gawkers realized he noticed them staring at him and turned back to their coffee. The noise level went back to it's former state and Axel sighed. "I hate it when people do that."

Xexym looked at Axel. "I know. I need 15 Munny." She looked at him. "Munny, please." Xexym held out her hand and cocked her head to the side.

Axel closed his eyes and sighed again. He reached into the back pocket of his pants and pulled out his wallet. "Here." Instinctively, he made no comment about her needing a wallet. Last time he did, she went into her 'when you're pants are as tight as mine, YOU try to shove a wallet in your pocket.' talk.

"Thanks. Here Larxene." Xexym handed the Munny to the blonde girl behind the counter. "So Axel, you don't smell like a bonfire anymore! How'd that happen?" She smirked.

"Hey, YOU'RE the one that told me to take a shower." Axel said. "Larx, I need coffee. I don't care what. Just caffeine." He turned to Xexym as Larxene walked to the kitchen to get Axel some coffee. "Like I said, you're the one that ordered the shower." LArxene came back with coffee and Axel took it and gave her the Munny. "Why? Did you forget you told me to take a shower?" He took a drink of coffee.

"No. Actually, I didn't really mean it when I told you to take a shower. I was just kidding. I didn't expect results. I do love the smell of woodsmoke, after all."

Axel nearly choked on his expresso. "WHAT? YOU MEAN I DID ALL THAT FOR NOTHING???" Axel looked at Xexym. The silver-haired girl leaned casually against the counter, staring out into the street sipping her coffee apathetically.

"Hmm... I suppose so. Too bad, eh?" Xexym glanced at Axel, her silver hair falling into her eyes as she gave him her infamously irritating, absolutely annoying, inevitibly enraging, nerve-wrackingly aggrivating 'You-total-idiot-why-didn't-you-see-I-was-kidding-in-the- first-place?' look. (A.N. I needed to take up some space, what can I say? XD)

"Well well well, do my eyes decieve me? Could it be? No, it is! XEXY-CHAN!!!" A voice from the crowd called and a figure lunged at Xexym, flying into her stomach locking her in a vicious embrace. This impact threw both of them to the floor.

"WAAAGH!!!" Xexym was knocked over by the impact of the somebody's body. "What the... who the hell are... WAAAGH!!!!" Xexym yelled again as the person that had tackled her adjusted the vicious embrace around her waist the another vicous embrace around her chest, pinning her arms to her sides as the person nuzzled his cheek against hers.

"Xexym I missed you so much!!! Where have you been?!? How long were you gone?!? Oh I have so many questions for you!!! I MISSED YOU BUT NOW YOU'RE HERE AND I AM SO HAPPY!!!" The person squeezed Xexym.

Xexym gasped for air and tried to wiggle out of the person's grasp. "Yeah Reno... it's good... to... see you to... now could you maybe... let go... I can't.." Xexym gasped again, "...breathe kind of..."

"Oh!!! I'm sorry!!! I'm so sorry!" Reno released her and hopped to his feet. "Need help?" He held out a hand to her and Xexym accepted it. "Sorry. I got a little carried away... didn't I?" This last part was more a statement than a question. "Sorry... I was just so happy to see you I.. lost myself. Sorry... again." Reno blushed and brushed a bit of dust off Xexym's sleeve.

"R-R-Reno? Is that you?" Axel stuttered from behind Reno.

"Hmm?" Reno turned around. "Axel? IS THAT YOU? No way!!! This... no way!" Reno looked at Axel, and the two redheads stepped towards each other and embraced, both obviously giddy. " No way! Aww! Where have YOU been?!?! It's been years!!!"

"I know!! I had no idea you were in Twilight Town! Geez, _kakei_! If I had known I would have come to see you right away!!!" Axel looked at Reno, his eyes sparkling brightly. "It's been so long! You got considerably taller, I see. WOW!!! YOU LOOK SO GOOD! Your hair got redder! Or is it just me...?"

"Yeah. Same red as ever. Sheesh, Axel-chan! You look so much more mature!" Reno looked at Axel and added. "Looks can be decieving, though."

"You two, _kakei_??? You're related? But... Reno, I've known you since... you never said... Axel?" Xexym looked at Axel, "You two are brothers? Well, I can see the obvious resemblence, and the jaw, and the cheekbones, and the hand structure... I can't believe I never connected the dots..." Xexym stared at the two brothers standing side by side before her. "Wow."

"Yeah, I guess I never really did mention my family to you and the guys." Zexl walked up to her. "Yes. Reno's my younger brother." Axel looked over his shoulder at Reno, who stood with his arms crossed. "All right, he's only younger by 5 minutes, but whatever. I'm still older."

"Barely!! We're twins. IDENTICAL twins." Reno looked at Axel. "If you can't tell, you must be blind."

"Yeah." xexym shrugged. "Geez, I feel sorry for your mother! Axel and Reno in the same household! There's a workout. Even just Axel would wear me out. I mean, really! Reno the Explosionette and Axel the Flurry of Dancing Flame?" Xexym looked at the two of them. " Your mother was a brave woman, Axel and Reno. A brave woman indeed."

"I say you're still braver, I mean, we were OBLIGATED to listen to mom, but you are at my chaotic mercy..." Axel bent down and kissed Xexym gently.

"Whoa... no way, Axel!" REno stared at the couple in awe. "You... Xexym..? No way in hell. NO way." Reno was dumbstruck.

"What, you can't believe it, can you?" Xexym pulled herself from Axel's lips reluctantly. "NOBODY can reel in Xexym for the catch. I was impossible to romance and even more impossible to show any affection to anyone EVER." Xexy set a hand on Axel's shoulder. "But then again, I found... Nobody." she smiled and picked up her coffee, which she had set on the counter before Reno tackled her. "Oh well. I've got to go. There's a Reunion tonight that I have to go to or Tifa and Yuffie will probably murder me." She looked at Larxene. "Later, Larx." Xexym turned to the door and reached for the handle.

"Wait, the Reunion in in like, 4 hours! Why so soon?" Reno asked her.

"Well. I haven't seen Denzel or Marleen in quite awhile and I thought I might go get them a little surprise. Oh MoneyMan! I need you!" She pushed open the door and stepped out into the street.

"WEll, that's my cue. Later guys." Axel smiled at his friends. "Seriously though," he said under his breath to Reno, "she needs to get her own wallet." The pyro turned back towards Xexym. "Coming your Majesty!" He sighed and walked/ran to Xexym and the two exited the cafe, side by side.

* * *

**Okay, I don't care what you people think, I'm going to continue this for my own benifit. I've been coming up with a lot of ideas lately and I need to type/write them down somewhere because with all these ideas, I'm not paying enough attention in school. So, I don't care what you say. IT SHALL BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2!!!**


End file.
